A power plant can include one or more turbines, such as, for example, a steam turbine. A steam turbine can be connected to a generator that can transmit power from the steam turbine to a grid. The steam turbine can exhaust steam to a condenser at an operating pressure typically referred to as condenser pressure. Condenser pressure can typically be kept under vacuum to achieve good steam turbine efficiency.
A controller associated with the power plant can manage turbine operation to ensure that the turbine can operate within limits based on its hardware design. A last stage blade design of the turbine can limit start-up and operation of the turbine based on the condenser pressure.